Dangerous Collisions
by Et-Nul-Autre
Summary: Ginny is captured and thought to be dead, but 'tis not so and so the story begins.....new powers, new love, new friendships and betrayals.
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Collisions**

Prologue

"Macnair!" The hard, cold voice echoed in the dank chamber. A robed figure of a man stepped out of a circle of others to face a withering, red-eyed creature seated upon a throne in the center of the room. Macnair lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head.

"Master." Macnair's voice sounded strained, as it should when facing an enraged psychopathic killer who was capable of murdering without batting an eyelash.

"Luscius failed."

"Yes, master."

"I want him killed, his wife too." The voice now had a sinister smile to it.

"And the boy, master?"

"Ah, yes. The boy." Voldemort paused, thinking, "The boy will be marked." He let out a cold, heartless laugh, "Yes, the boy will be marked." Macnair couldn't hide his confusion.

"But Master, the Mark is a great honor. You wish to bestow such an honor upon Luscius' son?" Macnair raised his eyes to meet the Dark Lord's gaze, and instantly regretted it.

"Of course not, you fool." Voldemort chuckled lightly, the sound sent shivers up Macnair's spine, "I am not speaking of the Dark Mark, but something else entirely. Just capture the boy and bring him to me."

"Yes, Master." Macnair began to get up, but felt a force pushing him back down to his knees.

"Did I say I was finished, Macnair?" Voldemort said with pure malice. Macnair gulped.

"Forgive me, Master." Macnair was now sweating and trembling with fear.

"Since Luscius failed to complete his task, I now give it to you. You can take ten men with you." Voldemort stood and walked to the shivering, kneeling man before him, "And Macnair, should you fail, the consequences will be far worse than simply killing you." It took a great effort not to whimper at the threat.

"Yes, Master. I will bring you the girl."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Macnair." Voldemort took his seat once more, "You are all dismissed."

The circle of men began dissipating, and Macnair all but ran from the room, still trying to contain his whimpers.

-----------------

Ginny's sixth year

------------------

"Throw it here, Ron!" Ginevra Weasley yelled to her brother while flying toward the three hoops at the end of the Quidditch field, with Harry Potter in hot pursuit of her. Ron passed it to her the second before being thrown off course by one of the other Gryffindor Quidditch team members. Ginny nimbly caught the Quaffle and increased her speed to lose Harry.

Looking back, she gave Harry a bright smile and zoomed away from him. She threw the red ball into the center hoop and yelped in triumph as she turned her broom about to return to her friends.

"Nice job, Ron." Ginny gave her brother a teasing smile.

"We'll win next time." Harry assured the siblings with a push at Ron. He turned to Dean, "Isn't that right, Dean?"

"No doubt about it, mate. They just got a lucky break." He looked back at the castle, "Oy, I think it's time for dinner, we should go." He aimed his broom for the ground.

Harry and Ron followed, Ginny stayed back and yelled after them, "You guys go, I want to fly around a bit more, and then I'll join you." Ron paused and yelled back.

"Just make sure you make it to dinner, I think Dumbledore said he had something to tell us at dinner." Ginny nodded and silently watched them fly toward the locker rooms.

She flew around the pitch a few times at a leisurely pace, then picking up speed she directed her broom toward the sky. The wind swept her hair behind her head and she shut her eyes to pretend she was flying. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face; she loved flying, constantly dreamed of flying without needing a broom, what freedom that would be. Sighing and silently berating herself for dreaming overly much she descended to the ground. She started for the locker-rooms, but stopped when she heard a faint pop somewhere near her. She turned and peered into the darkness. She didn't see anything but shadows.

Shrugging she turned toward the locker rooms again. She hadn't taken three steps when she was grabbed from behind. A large hand closed over her mouth and nose, making it hard to breathe and impossible to yell for help. Another strong arm grabbed her about the waist.

"Don't try to escape, I wouldn't want to hurt you." She heard the sneering voice whisper into her ear. She bit his palm and tried to wriggle out, the hand on her mouth tightened and the one around her waist pressed so hard, any air that had been in her lungs left abruptly. "Did you not hear me, girl?" His voice was now furious, "I said don't try to escape it won't work and I would have to hurt you."

Ginny didn't listen, she kicked back with her leg, connecting with his knee and heard his hiss of pain. He twisted her neck and she cried out into his hand, she shut her eyes against the pain.

"You leave me no choice, then." She had only a few seconds to wonder at his words. She felt a presence in her mind, it was like a sleeping potion, she forgot every trouble, her mind and muscles relaxed, she began to drift in her mind, finally it shut off.

The man holding the red-haired girl chuckled and heaved her body over one shoulder. He walked into the forest where others awaited him.

--------------------

"Hermione, did Ginny come into the common room while Harry and I were in our dorm?" Ron looked at the bushy-haired girl anxiously.

"No, Ron, she didn't. But maybe she went to dinner right after changing in the locker rooms." Hermione shut her book and stood. "Come on. She's probably already at the table wondering where we are."

"Yeah, Ron. You know Ginny, the best chaser on the team has to practice and eat, no need for rest." Harry chuckled as they walked out of the portrait hole.

---------------------

3 days later

---------------------

The students filed into the Great Hall for breakfast. As the last of them took their seats, Dumbledore stood up. He raised his hands for silence and glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where half the students sat in somber silence already.

"As many of you already know, a student disappeared three days ago. Even though we cannot find her body," Dumbledore paused and sighed sadly, "last night we discovered evidence of her demise. We will hold a wake for Ginevra Weasley this afternoon by the lake, everyone is welcome." Hermione burst into tears. Ron and Harry sat as still as stone, staring into space. Dean held his head in his hands and his shoulders shook. Many other girls, all friends of Ginny's were silently crying or openly sobbing. The rain poured outside as a black owl hooted and her eyes seemed to glisten. She spread her wings and took flight. Dead, they all thought, how could she be dead?

----------------------

a few hours later - after the wake

----------------------

"This meeting was called to explain Ginevra Weasley's disappearance and death." Dumbledore spoke quietly to all those present. The whole Weasley family was scattered throughout the room. Charlie stood by the mantle, his face pale and drawn. Bill and Ron sat on a couch, Hermione at their feet. The twins were standing together against the wall, glaring at the ceiling and anything that their eyes landed on. Percy sat on the floor, his knees bent and his elbows resting on top of them. Mr. Weasley was holding Mrs. Weasley in a tight embrace, his face was hardest and his jaw clenched. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained. Sirius, Remus, and Harry stood in the room as well.

"The night she was captured, her mind was forcefully shut down by her captor. Only the strongest of mages, free mages, is capable of such a thing."

"But, Professor," Hermione's voice, thick with tears, sounded. "Free mages don't exist anymore, they have been extinct since the 18th century."

"Apparently not, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore took a seat, "We do not know the reasons behind this, and presently there is no way to find out. We do know that there is no chance she could have survived." Tears began to streak down Mrs. Weasley face.

"My baby, Arthur, my baby." She burrowed her head into her husband's shoulder and wept for her lost child.

"Are you going to hunt for these mages?" Charlie's hard voice chilled everyone present, besides Dumbledore.

"Yes, of course. Even as we speak, an elite team is being gathered to find the mage. But like I said, mages are very powerful, more powerful than ordinary wizards could ever be, so there is little chance in finding him." Charlie glowered at the old man.

"I will then form my own elite team." Charlie stepped out of the room with his promise ringing in the room.

A boy stood in the shadows of the room, completely hidden in the dark. His features were etched with pain. His fist closed in on itself, his manicured nails piercing the skin as he thought with despair, _I failed._

* * *

Allrightie - there it is. my first story. Tell me the truth. - btw in case you're wondering this WILL be a Draco/Ginny fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

1 year after disappearance

"You have eluded me for far longer that I imagined." Voldemort laughed. "But no more. I have now cut off all your escape routes, what will you do now, young Draco?"

Draco stood in the center of a circle of Death Eaters, and scowled at the creature seated upon his throne. Internally he wondered the very same thing himself. What was he going to do now? Too late he realized he should have offered to join Dumbledore's elite team, who had now joined force with Charlie Weasley gang of Dragon Riders.

"It seems I have run out of choices." Draco spat. Voldemort smiled maliciously.

"That you have, Malfoy, that you certainly have." Voldemort motioned to one of the robed figures and the man nodded as he left the room. Draco's eyes followed him. Draco had the very bad feeling that whatever was going to happen to him was not good.

"Cursing the fickle fate, Malfoy?" Voldemort laughed. "As well you should. Let me explain now what will happen to you." Voldemort rose and the Death Eaters backed up. Draco took his chance, the last he might ever get, but a chance nonetheless. He had been practicing wand-less magic for over two years now, in which he had grown quite competent. He ran at Voldemort while muttering an incantation. The men surrounding him came forward to protect their master, but could not catch Draco. Draco finished the incantation and released the power built up in his hands. Blue ice streaks raced at Voldemort. A death Eater jumped before his master and was incinerated on the spot. The aftershocks of the collision came out in a wave of electro magnetic pulse with malevolent magic in it - heading at Voldemort. Draco smiled, glad he'd thought to add that little supplement. He was taken to the ground by curses of immobility, while Voldemort howled in pain.

The aftershocks ended and Voldemort turned his rage pon the young man struggling on the ground.

"You just made a grave mistake boy." He stepped down from the dais and approached Draco. "Beofre this I was just going to let you be marked, cursed for the rest of your life, but now." He laughed sinisterly. "Now you will endure pain such as you have never felt before, not even at you father's hand." He gestured to the Death Eaters. "And I will gleefully watch this procession." He settled back on his throne as Draco was dragged to his feet once more.

"My lord," The robed figure that had slipped out before had come back with a large bottle of ink and an ancient looking book. "Where shall I put them, my lord?"

"Ah, Macnair, put them here beside me and join the fun, won't you?" He looked at Draco and his eyes gleamed even as his body shuddered with left-over pain from the spell Draco had cast.

"Crucio." Macnair's wand was pointed at Draco and he was smiling as though Christmas had come early. Draco felt the excruciating pain in every fiber of his being, but thanks to his own father was able to withstand it. The only outward sign of pain he gave was the clenching of his jaw, while every nerve ending screamed in agony.

The Death Eaters were surprised if not shocked, but Voldemort only chuckled. "Just as I suspected." He addressed his followers. "You will have to use the more forbidden curses on young Mr. Malfoy, for he seems to have discovered an immunity to our favorites."

"Evacuo Sinus!" A voice rang out. Draco felt his heart empty. All his emotions seep out, leaving a deep black void of nothingness. His chest tightened, tears rose to his eyes, he wanted to howl at the moon from the emotional pain. Voldemort laughed as Draco fell to his knees breathing hard, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Cruciamentum Corpus!" His limbs ignited with fire, he felt as though they were bending at impossible angles as though his spine was forcefully broken at each and every vertebrae, his bones creaked inside his mind protesting to torture. A sound of pain escaped him and he bit his lip to not give Voldemort the satisfaction. Blood poured down his chin as his teeth bit through the soft skin.

Voldemort held up his hand, the figures put their wands down. Voldemort took up his own.

"Trucido corpus, neco sinus, intermino anima," The power built between them, Voldermort's wand tip began to glow with a red light. Draco slumped on the floor, the image fading in and out of focus before him. Voldemort softly finished the curse, "concateno mortuus animositus." Draco felt as though his mind had touched a portkey, it was suddenly whisked out of his body and flying through space it seemed. He was in too much pain to try to understand what Voldemort had done. He flew for what might have been a few seconds or a few days, he couldn't tell the difference, but suddenly he stopped, colliding with something. A portal of some sort, he could see it in his mind's eye, a white vortex. It pulled him closer, he panicked and tried to move back, away from the vacuum that seemed to promise death., but the pull was too strong. He was sucked into the vortex and his mind went blank, his body became limp and he could not consciously remember anything as seconds ticked by. He was aware of what was happening, but only for one moment, as soon as a second passed, he forgot what had transpired the second before.

He felt another presence beside him, but forgot about it almost instantly. He felt a link forming between them, of powerful magic, more powerful that anything he had veer encountered, but that also slipped from his mind soon enough. Before he knew it he was back in his body, feeling completely empty and begging anything, everything to simply let him die, just let him stop existing, he was tired of being aware of the pain and loneliness staining his being. As he was paying to someone, anyone to wipe him from all existence, he felt a trigger. It reverberated somewhere inside him, almost a flame too close to flickering out. He wanted to blow on it, to finally end it all, but try as he might the flame burned, brighter, stronger, reviving him, his hope.

Voices penetrated through his hazy mind.

"Prepare the ink and hand me the book." It was Voldemort. Draco struggled to roll over onto his back, but found he could not make his limbs move, he was far too numb. He lay there listening to the commotion around him and trying to figure out what that flame was, when Voldemort began to read from his book. Draco finally got enough will to roll over and observe what Voldemort was doing now.

"Subnoto corium, designo corpus, muto bestia," Draco's body tingled pleasantly. "Complectus nox noctis, tolero dies diei, consumo aevum adamo aeternus eternus cruciatus." Draco's body was flung up into the air along with the ink spilt all around by the Death Eaters, rays of light, twisting like snakes, weaved about in the air. Draco's body glowed and the suspended lights shot into his body, piercing him like swords. Draco let out an inhuman roar and bent back, his body rigid with pain. Finally the lights entered his body, seemingly entering the flame that had kept him alive, the flame inside his mind was now multicolored. Voldemort and the Death Eaters watched the process with a sense of awe at the power flowing freely through the air. Voldemort waved his wand once more and the ink surrounding Draco instantly collided with Draco's body, his skin seemed to move as ink flowed over him, it settled into to shapes only to be rejected with excruciating force by his body. Draco couldn't stand it anymore, the last thing he remembered before his world went black was a look of shock in Voldemort's glowing red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

-----------------------

5 years after abduction

-----------------------

Hermione glowed. It was her and Ron's engagement and she couldn't be happier, Ron was happy too, but he, like the rest of the Weasleys, was still haunted by Ginny's sudden death. There was a darkness in his eyes that she suspected would not disappear anytime soon, if ever.

The engagement party was held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts in the middle of the summer. It was a breezy warm night and the decorations and flowers were perfect, it seemed the only respite after all they had to go through. The dance floor that extended to a newly created veranda, was flooded with couples in beautiful Muggle evening attire. The ladies' dresses shimmered in the candlelight. Hermione sighed indulgently, soon everything would be as normal as it could be.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned to see her black-haired best friend rushing through the crowd to envelop her in a hug. Harry was grinning. "It's about time, you two." He gave Ron a manly hug as well. Ron grinned back at him.

"Thanks Harry, now all we need to do is find you your own Cinderella." Hermione jokingly started commenting on the women she saw in the room. Harry and Ron laughed.

"Don't bother Hermione, I'll know her when I meet her." He began to back away. "But until then, I'll dance with someone I saw on the way in." Winking, he turned to approach a chocolate-haired beauty in a sapphire dress.

"Hermione, dance with me?" She turned to Ron and nodded with a warm smile. He took her hand and led her onto the floor, and turning to her he moved her right hand to his shoulder and his arms slid around her waist as hers rested around his neck. She kissed his lips softly, with love. How lucky she was.

The wind picked up on the veranda, causing couples to press closer for warmth. Suddenly the pleasantly warm night became chilly. The moon was obscured by clouds and a howl sounded from the forest, the howl of a wolf it seemed, but not as natural. Ron and Hermione looked around in confusion, weather did not change this drastically, even in England.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and the voice of the announcer sounded loud and afraid as he called out the name of the man who had entered.

"Lord Draconius Talis Malfoy!" Everyone knew Malfoy and knew that he had disappeared a year after Ginny had, so when he strode into the Hall looking for all as though he belonged nowhere else, everyone was dumbfounded. He was wearing a silk black shirt that contrasted with his ever silver-blonde locks, his slacks were also of a jet black and clung to his hips, custom made no doubt. He looked just as devastating as he had four years ago, if not more so.

He walked to the middle of the Hall and spoke in a quite tone that was seemed to be a yell in the completely silent gathering. "Weasley." No one answered, until finally Ron stepped forth.

"Which one?" Draco smiled sardonically at Ron's remark.

"You." Draco stepped up to face Ron. "Now get ready for the biggest shock of your life."

With a smirk at the general public, he waved his hand around and instantly people were pushed back to give Draco a wide circle of space. He stood in the center, raised his arms and leaned his head back to look at the enchanted ceiling. He began to recite something Ron could not make out. His tone stayed at the same volume throughout the recitation. No one was speaking, they all heard different versions of what had happened before his disappearance, and no one would dare scoff at his queer behavior.

When he was done he took a step back and waited, as did everyone else, with bated breath. Up in the enchanted ceiling, a star was becoming brighter with each second, brighter and larger. It was like a portal opening, the light lit up the Hall. Then a tiny speck of color appeared in the mass of white light, it became bigger as though coming towards them.

Soon enough both Draco and Ron could make out the shape of a body. It floated down, slowly, gently. A mane of red hair encircled the delicate frame of a woman. When finally her face was uncovered several women fainted, gasps were heard all over the room. Ron choked on his own breath as his eyes searched the face of the woman lying stark naked and unconscious on the floor.

Draco took brought out his wand and a cloak appeared in his hands. A blood-red velvet cloak. He crouched down beside the woman's form and gently picked her up to drape the cloak over her. Her hair trailed after them, a long river of fire, as he strode toward the exit. He paused and without turning yelled back.

"Weasley! I suggest you come." Then he disappeared behind the door.

Ron's breaths were shallow and ragged. He felt as though he was hypervenelating, Hermione stood by his side in a state of shock, while Harry was already following in Draco's direction. Ron snapped out of the trance he was in and ran after his former enemy and best friend, Hermione's hand clasped tightly in his own.

--------------------------

Draco stopped before a statue of what looked like a wear-wolf half-way through his transformation. He waited patiently until his three followers joined him, then he leaned toward the statues half-transformed ear and whispered. When he stepped back, the man-wolf howled and turned fully into a man.

"Who goes?" He growled.

"Your prince." Draco said with confidence. Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged looks of confusion. The man bowed his head slightly and moved aside to let Draco pass. When Harry tried to follow after Draco, a stone arm bared the way. Harry looked up into the face of the stone man and glared.

"Let me pass." He bit out. The man growled low in his throat and pushed Harry back. "Malfoy!" Gods above, how Harry hated to know that his enemy had more power than him with a damn statue!

"It's all right, they can pass." Malfoy's voice reached them from inside the chamber. The man growled once more but stepped aside. When Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the dimly lit room, they saw Dumbledore seated in a chaise by the fire. Ginny was under the forest green sheets of the canopied bed and Draco sat beside her, observing them.

"Professor," Hermione exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Dumbledore smiled warmly at Hermione.

"All will be explained very soon, Ms. Granger." He glanced between Ron and her. "I must congratulate you on your engagement first."

Hermione blushed and smiled first at Dumbledore then at Ron. Ron meekly smiled back at her, then his gaze went back to Ginny. She was pale, almost iridescent. Her hair seemed literally aflame. Harry strode over to the bed and reached out a hand to feel if Ginny was really as cold as she looked. Another hand caught his a vice-like grip. He bit back a gasp and raised his gaze to meet Malfoy's.

"Don't touch her, Potter." Draco's icy gaze promised enormous pain if disobeyed. Harry tore his hand out of Draco's grip and faced the other man.

"I will touch her if I like, Malfoy." Harry spat. Draco rose from the bed, advancing on Harry.

"Would you like to test that theory." Draco stood nose to nose with Harry, daring him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, that's enough from both of you." Dumbledore stood wearily and went to stand over Ginny's immobile form. "Harry, you will not touch Ms. Weasley for the moment." Harry glanced at his Professor in shock. Before he could voice his protest, Ron's hopeful voice broke the silence.

"You mean it's really her? She's alive?" Ron's eyes flitted between his sister and Dumbledore.

"I'm not capable to explain anything correctly at the moment, Mr. Weasley. I'm not even sure she could, is she were awake." Dumbledore seated himself once more and Draco took his place beside Ginny again. Harry gritted his teeth, wanting to punch the blonde.

"What happened to her, Professor?" Hermione stepped forth. "Where has she been all these years?"

"I cannot answer that Ms. Granger, for I myself do not understand. I know that she has been moved from dimension to dimension, by magic surpassing that of Merlin himself. I do not know how she lives, by all rights, she should be long dead."

"What do you mean she traveled through dimensions?" Harry asked. "She consciously took herself to all these dimensions, or was she taken by those mages you told us about?" Dumbledore looked at Harry, then his speculative eyes searched Draco's. Harry looked at Malfoy, wondering how he was involved in all this.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore cautiously, probed Draco's mind. Since Harry had been trained by Dumbledore all these years, he could feel the mental connection and the happenings. Draco smiled coldly.

"Yes, Dumbledore?" Harry entered a state of shock. There was nothing in Draco's mind. No wait. There was something, amid all the darkness burned a small multicolored flame, giving this being before his substance, his breath, his very life. Dumbledore sighed with great sadness.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Malfoy." Draco's sardonic smile turned into a glare.

"I don't appreciate you and Potter over there rifling through my mind. What you saw does not concern you or him." He smirked once more. "What you saw was all I wanted you to see." Harry felt Draco's mind enter his own. He didn't worry he was able to block anyone and keep them permanently out of his thoughts and memories.

"I'm not just anyone, Potter." Draco kept peering at Harry's thoughts and visions, while Harry in vain tried with all his power to block him out. Oh, shit. Harry didn't get a chance to move before Draco was on him.

Draco held Harry up against the wall, his wand pressed to Harry's neck.

"You will _never_ touch her." Draco's voice was low and dangerous. "Do we understand each other, Potter?"

"Stop it, both of you." Hermione told them, Neither listened. Ron caught Hermione's hand and shook his head. Harry was not about to cower. His knee came up hard to hit Draco's stomach but was blocked. Draco's grip loosened and Harry once again stood on his own two feet.

"Don't try Potter. You won't like the consequences." He made to go back to Ginny but his fist flew at Harry's face. Harry staggered. "That was a warning." Draco whispered.

Harry lunged at Draco using the technique he had been taught by the best fighters. After a few deflected kicks and jabs, his foot connected with Draco's jaw. Draco's lip split open, his blue eyes turned feral. He gave a growl and advanced at Harry with promise of revenge in his eyes. All his ferocity disappeared the moment he heard a moan from the bed. He turned to find Ginny's eyes fluttering open. Ron ran to the bedside with Hermione, Draco leaned over Ginny and Harry stood beside Ron. Ginny's eyes surveyed her surroundings, silently taking everything in. No recognition flowed over her features as she looked at each of them in turn. She blinked several times and seemed to go into a trance. Draco gently touched her shoulder and whispered her name. Her eyes focused on him and filled with tears.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to strain to hear her words.

"My baby." Ginny's eyes overflowed and she shut them again, turning her face into the pillow. To say they were in shock would be an understatement.

---------------------------

"What the hell happened to her? Where has she been all these years? And she had a baby?" Charlie Weasley was once again in the same room with the rest of the family, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy.

"Mr. Weasley, I cannot explain, only she can, and at the moment she is incapable of that." Mrs. Weasley rose.

"Dumbledore, please, I wish to see Ginny. She is my daughter and I have thought her dead for the last five years, and on the anniversary of her death she comes back to life. This is all too much." Mr. Weasley embraced her, comforting her.

"Molly, she is perfectly safe where she is. But before anyone comes to visit her we need to figure out something about this situation." He turned to regard Draco again.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you know anything, please tell us." Draco stared stonily at the old man. Harry and Ron both leaped up while Charlie menacingly glared at Draco.

"What do you mean?" Ron spoke up. "He knows about Ginny's kidnapping?" He joined his older brother, ready to attack. "I bet he even helped them capture her, the bastard."

"You will all desist this instant." Mr. Weasley spoke with authority. His sons looked at him in disbelief. "If he knows anything about Ginny, it's useful to us." Ron and Charlie agreed and reluctantly sat back down. Draco smirked. Molly looked at him and her eyes pleaded with him. His smirk instantly disappeared. When he spoke, he spoke to her only.

"What do you want to know?" His eyes focused on the wall.

"The baby. What happened to her baby?" Molly wrung her hands.

"There was no baby." Draco paused. "No _real _baby." Harry jumped up.

"What the hell does that mean!" He was glaring at Draco. Draco didn't even look at him.

"Draco," Molly whispered brokenly, "How do you know about this. Did you help them?"

"No, Mrs. Weasley," He looked into her eyes. "I did not help them in capturing your daughter."

"What are you to her then? How do you know about what happened to her?"

"Because I was with her." He paused again, looking away. "And so were two others."

"What two others? Where were you, what were you all doing there?" Draco sighed.

"I am not at leisure to say . You need only know that we were all there for a reason and the two of us have come back for a reason. The baby was part of the training…..for both of us." Everyone was silent.

A soul-shattering scream broke through the silence. Draco was gone, literally, in the blink of an eye. Everyone else followed, that is ran in the direction of the scream since they could see no visible track of Draco. They stooped dead in the hallway, hardly believing what they were seeing. Charlie was agape. Ron was holding Hermione tightly, but Harry was observing everything with calm discourse.

A sleek black panther was pacing the corridor, hissing and roaring viciously. Draco stood about ten feet from it, following its movements. He knelt down, to make himself smaller and less ominous. The panther began to circle him at a safe distance as if deciding whether to eat him or not, its glowing golden eyes gleaming dangerously in the dark of the hall.

"Mei anima." He whispered to the panther. It stopped in mid-stride. Its eyes seemed to recognize him. The panther stood alarmingly still for many moments until finally it came to Draco and acted like a house kitten. Draco smiled slightly and petted the large cat. After a few minutes, Mrs. Weasley came forward.

"Draco." He looked up. "Where is Ginny?" The panther stepped away from Draco, yawning widely. It stretched and its skin rippled, unnaturally. Everyone was mesmerized. The watched attentively as the body of the cat shifted. Slowly it became the shape of a human, standing upright, red hair flowing down her back. Ginny's warm golden eyes opened. She looked at each person in turn, while they all were entranced by her. An animal quality remained about her, still dangerous, still capable of roaring. Her gaze lingered on her mother, then slid to Draco, who still crouched on the floor. She frowned, concentrating hard, her eyes scanning his features. The she took them all in again. In a strong voice that echoed in the corners she addressed them all.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Mei anima my soul

Thank you to tose who reviwed, I appreciate it. :)


End file.
